1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a container-producing apparatus for producing plastics material containers from preforms, in one possible embodiment bottles, small receptacles (kegs) and other containers made from PET, said apparatus including a blow molding machine and suitable conveying devices, wherein at least one radiation emitter is mounted at the blow molding machine or on said blow molding machine and/or a radiation emitter is directed onto at least one part region of the blow molding machine. In addition, the present application includes a corresponding sterilizing method for blow molding machines.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some container-producing apparatuses mold bottles, for example, from preforms by means of a stretch blow molding machine.
Increasingly, there is a requirement to achieve greater and greater levels of cleanliness or aseptic conditions in the production and filling of containers and bottles. It is usual for the preform to have been cleaned of possible adhesions already by, for example, passing a current of ionized air into the interior. Some apparatuses and methods where bottles are coated and at the same time sterilized by a plasma being ignited under vacuum. Additional apparatuses and methods are known. Wet and dry aseptic methods are known for filler units.
The processing steps can or may be carried out before or after the blow molding machine, as up to now it has not been possible to operate the blow molding machine itself in a sterile manner.